Magical Place on Earth
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: In a world where Bellamy met and fell for Clarke when they were younger, and they embrace their connection from the start. This could happen if the 100 were loaded into the drop ship differently and something caused them to land over 1,000 miles from their target site, on uninhabited land without grounders to fight. M, just in case. First 3ch comp, might continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All previous events prior to The Hundred launch remain the same. However, events in this story from the launch and landing are all mine. **

**In a world where Bellamy met and fell for Clarke when they were younger, and they embraced their connection from the start. This is what could happen if the 100 were loaded into the drop ship differently, and something cause them to land over a thousand miles from the target site.**

**Magical Place on Earth – Chapter 1 (ClarkePOV)**

I blinked my eyes open to find myself strapped into a seat along with countless other teenagers about my age. I was confused by the chaotic screaming going on around me and warning alarms blaring loudly. We were being jostled around and I was grateful to the tight straps holding me in place. I tried to look around the dimly lit area but didn't recognize anyone I knew.

Somewhere in my mind I realized we were on a ship and I remembered what my mother confessed to me before I was sedated. They'd sent me and the rest of the criminal teenagers to Earth early, in hopes of buying themselves more time to repair the damages my father had discovered.

Through the yelling and alarms, I could still make out Jaha's voice and turned in that direction. His voice was coming from a screen on my far left. He was going on about us being expendable and offering us a clean slate if we survived Earth. He went on to inform us of the mountain we'd land on and instructed us about shelter and provisions we might find there. I wanted to roll my eyes and would have scoffed, but in that moment, something burst loudly from behind my eyeline.

The room we were in began filling with very thick steam and I could barely see in front of me, let alone hear the rest of Jaha's message. Suddenly, an impossibly loud bang was not only heard, but I felt like it might burst from deep within me. Not even a second later, our ship seemed start spinning and picking up speed. I could only assume that we must have broken through Earth's atmosphere.

I felt like my heart went into overdrive as I realized there was something was very wrong. I'd never been on a ship or experienced planet entry before. However, nothing about the way our ship was spiraling as it plummeted to Earth's surface seemed right. A scream left my body before I could form another thought. The very next second, I felt the person beside me take hold of my hand. I turned to face them, and my eyes locked on the most expressive brown eyes I'd ever seen.

"Be brave, Princess." He told me, and I gasped into silence. "One way or another, it should be over soon." He said in the bravest voice he could to muster up.

I saw much more than bravery in his eyes as we stared at one another. He seemed remorseful and just as terrified as me. I'd never met this person before, so I couldn't be sure if I was reading him right. Yet, if I had to judge him based on the pained look in his eyes, along with the grip he had on my hand, I'd say he needed me as much as I needed him in that moment.

I tightened my fingers around his and tried my best to form a smile, if only to make sure he knew that he was not alone. I registered the slight shock in his eyes at my gesture, but before either of us could say anything, another loud bang went off and a loud roaring sound started. As terrifying as the whole thing was, it was very clear that our ship began righting itself and our momentum seemed to be slowing.

Neither I, nor the stranger beside me, had broken eye contact the entire time. Neither did we release the other's hand when our ship landed with a massive jolt. Then, he and I exhaled the breath we'd both been holding, at the same time. There were only a couple of seconds of silence as I was sure everyone tried to gather their thoughts and take in the fact that we'd clearly landed on Earth, and we were alive for the moment. Gradually, the clamoring of teenagers could be heard as they began releasing their restraints and talking over each other.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, breaking the silence between us, which caused him to smirk at me.

"Yes. Are you?" He replied, and I nodded unable to speak again.

I couldn't understand why I was more filled with dread at the thought of releasing his hand and breaking our connection, than I was at the thought of being on a radiation-soaked planet that was likely to kill me and everyone on board. He sighed and seemed disappointed by something before he smiled at me.

"I guess we should get up now. The masses need seeing to before they get out of control. Are you ready, Princess?"

Once again, I nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand, so we could free ourselves from the restraints. That was the second time he'd referred to me as such, but I wasn't as opposed to his nickname as I thought I ought to be. He must not have known my name, which I found somewhat refreshing. I stood up and realized my legs felt a little shaky beneath me. Otherwise, I felt okay.

I looked to my neighbor and noticed how tall and handsome he was once we were standing, but that was also when I noticed his guard's uniform. My shock must have been clear on my face, because he noticed. I wasn't expecting him to appear guilty at my assessment, but that's the way he looked.

"Listen, I've gotta go … check on something. Will you …"

"Yeah, I'll be okay here." I cut him off, not wanting him to think I needed codling.

It was clear to me then, that he knew exactly who I was. It wasn't a stretch to imagine my mother had probably put him in charge of babysitting me. It stung to realize he'd only been nice to me on someone else's orders, but I refused to show it.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me." He spoke softly bending to speak near my ear, and my heart clenched again at his words and his proximity.

I stepped back, ready to launch into a tirade about not needing a babysitter, until my eyes locked on his again. I wasn't sure what I thought I'd see there, but vulnerability and fear weren't it. Something in me recognized that he needed me again. Whatever anger I'd felt and was getting ready to yell with, completely left me with an exhale.

"Of course. Lead the way." I said softly and immediately realized it was the right thing, as his gratefulness shone through his eyes.

'Thank you. I, um… I'm Bellamy, by the way." He said with a smile, which I couldn't help but return as he grasped my hand in his again.

"I'm Clarke." I responded, and he smirked. "And, you already knew that." I added, somewhat embarrassed as he chuckled. "So where are we headed? What are you checking on?" I asked him just as he started guiding us through the mass of teenagers.

"There's someone that that I need to find. I'll explain later but I'd really like to find…" Bellamy was cut off by some kid with goggles.

"Guard, what are we supposed to do now? I mean, we survived the landing, but now what?" The kid asked, looking at Bellamy and myself like we held the answers.

"Yeah! And where are you headed with her? Why should she continue to get preferential treatment above the rest of us?" Some other guy called out, which led to others voicing their questions.

"You will all calm down and let us pass." Bellamy's voice took on a deep and authoritative quality, which rose above all others.

Not even I was expecting them to hush quite as quickly as they did, or let us pass, but they did. I was just glad the situation hadn't escalated. Bellamy walked us towards a hatch floor door, then bent to open it. I noticed there was a ladder which led to a lower floor.

"Ladies first?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes with a smile and began climbing down.

The first thing I noticed as I descended, was that there was another massive group of teenagers in this lower level too. The second thing I noticed was that they were arguing over opening the doors or not. I was nearly seized with panic at the thought of them carelessly opening the doors without a plan for the radiation outside.

"Wait, stop!" I yelled before I reached the bottom. "Don't open it yet!" I called out again, as my voice was finally heard above all their yelling.

"Why the hell not, and why should we listen to you?" I tall blonde and intimidating guy asked me just as my feet landed on the floor of bottom level.

Before I could form an answer, my name was being yelled by the last person I thought would be there. My head turned towards him as Wells pushed past a few kids to stand before me. My eyes took him in and I felt hot with the anger as I remembered what his betrayal had cost me.

"Clarke, I'm so glad you're okay. We need to get them to listen and keep the doors shut until we come up with a plan." Wells said and while I was of the same thinking, I refused to vocalize any sort of agreement to him.

"I don't know why you're here, but I have nothing to say to you, Wells. You shouldn't have come." I said hotly, before turning towards the ladder behind me where I could hear Bellamy already climbing down.

"I came for you, Clarke. I want to help keep you safe."

"And I can take that from here." Bellamy said jumping the last few steps to land beside me.

"Who the hell are you?" Wells asked, eyeing Bellamy suspiciously before we all heard Bellamy's name being called out.

I turned just in time to see a girl launch herself at Bellamy. His arms opened and caught her just in time and they hugged each other tightly for several seconds. Outwardly, I wouldn't show it, but I felt my heart thudding painfully at the sight of their embrace the entire time. Just as they pulled away, he gently took her face in his hands as she looked at his face adoringly. I noticed her eyes were equally as expressive as his, and the love she held for him was very clear.

"Just let me get a good look at you, O." He said reverently and smiling wider than anyone I'd ever seen.

"Knock that off." She giggled as she pulled her face from his hands and spoke again. "How are you here, Bell? Is that a guard's uniform?" She asked but before he could answer, some of the impatient teenagers started calling out about the door again.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in nearly a year." The girl holding Bellamy's hand yelled back in frustration, but her words surprised and elated me.

"Brother?" Some of the kids nearest began murmuring between themselves.

"That's Octavia Blake. She lived under the floors." Someone else called out, which seemed to anger her, but Bellamy caught her before she could launch herself into a fight.

"O, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He told her, and she turned to him for an explanation.

"Clarke." He told her with a smirk, then turned his head and gestured for me to move closer. "O, I'd like you to meet Clarke Griffin. Clarke, this is my sister, Octavia."

I looked the beautiful girl over and I could faintly see their resemblance, so I smiled as she gave me the once over in return. I could see the surprise in her eyes and I noticed she broke out into a smile before looking back at her brother, almost as if to confirm my identity.

"The Arcadian Princess?" She asked him, causing him to laugh and nod, seeming somewhat embarrassed.

"What?" I asked, still smiling, but clearly missing something between them.

"Never mind, sorry. Hi Clarke. I'm Octavia, it's nice to meet you." Octavia responded, turning to me and holding out her hand for me to shake in greeting.

"Hi Octavia. It's lovely to meet you too." I responded happily, shaking her hand.

"How formal. Anyway, are we getting out or what? Hi, I'm Jasper." The kid with the goggles had joined our group and was introducing himself to Octavia.

"As I was saying before, we should keep the doors shut until we formulate a plan for exit." Wells spoke up, and while I had felt inclined to agree, his was clearly the unpopular opinion among the masses.

"And as I was saying before, we don't give a shit what you think, Jaha Junior!" The tall blonde guy from before replied, aggressively shoving past the kids, towards a lever by the exit doors.

"Hold it!" Bellamy called out in the demanding voice from before, causing everyone to stop and listen.

"Clarke, from what you were saying earlier, you're against us opening the doors just yet. Why?" Bellamy asked me, and I was relieved.

"We know they've sent us down early. For all we know, the radiation levels are still much too high for survival." I told him, speaking loud enough for those closest to us could hear me.

"I understand. But staying inside is not an option for long. We'll run out of air soon, because all systems have completely shut down. Hell, even the wristbands you've all got on, seemed to have shut down." Bellamy told me worriedly. "If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Otherwise, we're just going to have to brave it, come what may." He added gravely, and I nodded in understanding.

I looked at the band on my wrist and realized he was right, because the power light was off. I began running theories and ideas through my head, trying to think of something when suddenly, I did. It would be crazy… and potentially suicidal. But it was the best I could think of with minimal risk to everyone else. I was sure this is what my mother tried t warn me against before I was sedated, but like my dad, their safety felt more important than my own.

"How about everyone heads to the top level and air locks the hatch door. I can go out first and test the air. If I don't come back in a few minutes, you'll have your answer and can decide for yourselves, at your own pace." I said out loud, but I was completely unprepared for the reaction my words would cause.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No way, Clarke. You're crazy!" Bellamy shouted with a look of pure horror written all over his face.

"Clarke, no. You can't. I'll go." Wells yelled at the same time, causing me to tear my eyes away from Bellamy.

"Wells, no. You don't get to try playing my hero now. Not after what you did to me." I told him, colder than I meant to, but I couldn't help myself.

"Bellamy, someone has to try. I can't think of anything else. Can you?" I spoke, hoping he'd understand.

"No, but why does it have to be you out of a hundred others?" Bellamy asked, taking my hand in his, ignoring how some of the teens agreeing that it was better that I go instead of them.

"Why not me? I know what signs to look for in early radiation poisoning detection. It will be more dangerous for anyone else." I explained as his eyes bore into mine. "I'll be quick. You should all head upstairs, so I can get this over with. We don't exactly have a lot of time." I added, trying to sound confident but judging by the pain in his eyes, I knew he didn't buy it.

"Why are you doing this, Clarke?" He asked me, barely above a whisper.

"This way everyone else…" I told him while gesturing to his sister, "will be safe."

I'd only just met this man, but it was clear that there was already something between us. I didn't want to think on that too much in that moment, but it would be stupid to try denying it, as we stared into each other's eyes. It hurt to think that this incredible connection was likely about to an end because of what I'd volunteered to do. I felt my eyes begin to water and noticed something flash in his before he broke eye contact.

"Alright, everyone. We have the plan. Everyone goes up and we'll wait to see if the coast is clear. Let's go. Quickly as you can." He called out in his commanding voice and started herding everyone towards the ladder that led to the second level.

I used that distraction to blink away the tears from my eyes before they fell. I put on my bravest face and began making my way towards the direction of the doors. A young girl put her hand on my shoulder and thanked me. She began walking towards the line by the ladder before I could respond. A moment later, others started thanking me too. I was speechless but nodded in response to each of them despite the daze I felt I was in.

"Um, hi Clarke. I think I can help. Um, I'm not sure if you remember me." A skinny guy pulled my attention until I got a good look at him.

"Monty, right? Of course, I remember. I didn't think I'd see you here." He smiled guiltily at my words.

"Jasper and I got busted a few months ago. I thought I'd see you in the Sky Box, but I never did." He told me, and I was quick to give a brief explanation.

"I was in solitary. I saw no one, except the guards and my mom for over a year." When his eyes widened, I was quick to jump back in to avoid more questions I wasn't ready to answer. "You said you might be able to help?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, maybe. Despite being from Agro Station, I was recruited by engineering. I have some training that I might be able to use to help with the air situation. I make no promises, but I can try." He told me. "Hopefully, we won't even need it." He added, and I smiled at him.

"That would be great, Monty. I hope you're right but please try anyway." I encouraged and urged him towards the ladder to see that almost everyone had already gone up.

"I think Bell's quite taken by you. I've never seen him like this before." Octavia startled me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay. I didn't notice you were there." I told her, trying not to over-analyze her words as I watched Bellamy keep the others organized as they climbed.

"I want to thank you, Clarke. But mostly, I want to wish you well. I truly hope you'll be okay." She told me with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Thanks, Octavia. I appreciate that." I told her then urged her towards the ladder too.

"Clarke, I can go with you." Wells said as he neared me, but I shook my head.

"Wells, just go upstairs. I'll need to be focused once those doors open. And if I'm walking to my death, you're not who I want at my side. I know that sounds harsh, but it's the truth in more ways than one. Even though I hate you for what you did, I still don't wish to watch you die out there if that's what's going to happen." I told him and turned away from him to keep him from seeing my eyes tear up.

"Clarke, I know you can't forgive me. Just know that I love and care about you. You're my family, even if you don't feel that way for me anymore. Be safe. May we meet again." He spoke softly before I heard his steps retreating, and a tear slid down my cheek.

"May we meet again." I whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear it, then wiped away the only tear I'd allow myself to cry over my oldest friend.

After a moment, I heard steps approaching my side. I turned to see it was Bellamy and he was reaching his hand out for mine. I placed my hand in his without a second thought. I didn't expect him to pull me into a hug, but his arms around me were exactly what I needed. I hadn't felt any kind of affection in so long and I realized that the last time I'd felt that safe was whenever my father hugged me. Suddenly, I was crying into his chest and he tightened his hold.

"I'll go, Clarke. You don't have to do this. Please, don't cry, Princess. Come on." His words only made me cry harder as he began walking me towards the ladder, but I stood my ground.

"No, I'm doing this. That's not why I'm crying. Sorry about that, by the way." I said while calming myself, wiping at my eyes and cheeks. "I haven't been shown affection in a long time." I answered his obvious confusion. "I know this is gonna sound stupid, considering the situation we're in and what I'm about to do, but I hadn't felt as safe as you just helped me feel, since my father used to hold me. That's why I cried. But I'm okay now."

"Damn it Clarke! You can't just tell me something like that and expect me just to nod and wish you well, knowing you might be walking out to your death!" Bellamy nearly shouted but I could tell he was just angry and frustrated at the situation.

"I'll be super quick. I'm as close to a doctor as we're gonna get down here, and I know what I'm doing. Go be with Octavia. She must be so scared. Besides, you two have some catching up to do. I got this."

"Brave Princess." He smirked again, but I chose to ignore that it didn't meet his eyes like before.

"Go." I encouraged and after a moment, he nodded with a determined look in his eyes.

I couldn't bare to watch Bellamy walk away from me, so I turned back to the closed door and focused on the wall lever I'd need to pull in order to open the doors. I tried to block out the sound of him climbing the ladder as I mentally recited the first symptoms of radiation poisoning. My eyes clamped shut when I heard the metallic clang of the door shutting behind me. I took a deep and steadying breath before opening my burning eyes.

I placed my hand on the lever and verbally recounted the radiation symptoms aloud, hearing only the beat of heart in my ears as I willed the tears in my eyes not to fall. I nearly jumped a foot in the air when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around and was shocked speechless to see Bellamy standing there. Fresh tears fell freely but all I could do, was jump and wrap my arms around his neck. I was finally able to breathe when his arms wrapped around my waist in return.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I managed to ask.

"Just like the landing, we'll do this together."

I choked out a sob at his words but nodded anyway. Somehow, a man I'd only just met, was willing to die at my side. As much as I hated that fact, I also knew that if the tables were reversed, I'd willingly do the same for him. I hated it, but I reluctantly accepted it.

"Bellamy, what about Octavia?"

"She'll understand".

"Together?" I asked, placing my hand on the lever.

"Together." He confirmed, placing his hand on mine … then we pulled it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magical Place on Earth – Chapter 2 (ClarkePOV)**

Steam surrounded us as we pulled the lever and then I was almost blinded by brightness, that I had to blink several times to help my eyes adjust. A gust of air that engulfed me that was so warm, but it smelled clean and fresh. I made a quick catalog of everything my body was feeling and felt nothing dangerous or worrisome at all. I gripped Bellamy's hand in mine out of elation and turned to him. He was staring ahead of us in wonder and concern, breathing the air in deeply. After a moment, he turned his expressively curious, yet hopeful brown eyes towards me.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly, wanting to make sure he wasn't feeling something I didn't.

"Is that always going to be the first thing you ask me whenever we manage to survive immanent life-threatening events?" He asked with a smirk, recalling my first words to him after we landed, so I smiled.

"Probably. But let's try keeping the life-threatening events to a minimum." I replied happily, surely if he was joking, he felt fine.

"Yes, I'm okay. How about you … any thing to worry about?" He asked, his concern genuine and evident.

"Yes. The air doesn't smell polluted or acidic. It's fresher than anything we've ever breathed. We'll still need to be cautious of plant and animal life, as well as any water sources until were sure. But so far, so good." I told him excitedly, to which he replied by pulling me into a celebratory hug and spinning me in a circle.

"Put me down, crazy man. Let's get the others." I asked through my laughter and he chuckled but set me on my feet before him.

One second we were looking in each other's eyes and smiling widely, the next our lips were kissing gently. I had no idea who initiated it and I didn't care. All that mattered was him and the passion that seemed to ignite between us.

"Clarke, I know we've only just met, but I've never felt like this before." He confessed when we stopped our kiss to breathe and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Me neither, Bell. I know we've gone through major, emotional overloads for one day, but this feels too real to ignore." I replied and tilted my head to kiss his chin as he nodded in agreement.

"We'll figure us out, Princess. For now, let's take a moment to come up with a plan before we release the wild ones."

I laughed at his description of the other teenagers, but he had a point. If we let them all go without some plan in place, there would be chaos. Together, Bell and I realized that a good majority of the kids might not want to feel bossed around, but we'd try to encourage them regardless. We'd try to set up groups to search firewood, scouting the area, and locating water and food sources. We would also have a group to scavenge whatever slim resources we could use from our drop ship. Once we settled our ideas, we locked the ship doors again and went to unlock the hatch door.

"Come on down guys, we have things to discuss." Bellamy called up the ladder and immediately, a set of feet appeared on the ladder to climb down.

"Bellamy Blake, you had better be okay after the stunt you pulled." Octavia was yelling as she neared the floor, only to be plucked off the last steps by Bellamy so he could twirl her around happily.

Wells came down next, eventually the rest began to follow. They all kept asking what had happened and why the ship doors were shut. We kept telling them that we'd explain once everyone was able to hear us. Eventually, it was time to reveal our plans and I nudged Bellamy to start. He explained that the air was breathable but that didn't mean there weren't still dangers to look out for. He explained that was the reason he wanted to have an open discussion with everyone before setting everyone loose.

Some of the kids seemed open to our ideas, while others seemed reluctant or even annoyed by what we were telling them. I couple even complained aloud that Bellamy and I shouldn't be dictating what they had to do. I could see that train of thought would only lead to followers, and I knew I needed to nip that as quickly as I could.

"Listen, although the air seems fine, it doesn't mean the water, plants or even animals we might hunt won't still carry radiation traces." I waited for their full attention before continuing. "I don't want to force anyone into anything they don't want to do, but there are benefits to remaining organized for your and everyone's safety."

I went on to tell them that if they complied with our requests, they'd benefit from our combined efforts to find food and water and prepare shelter. Then, I warned them that if they wanted to go off out to a world unknown, they'd be taking that risk on their own. That seemed to cause a shift in attitude for the better, so Bell and I asked to separate into groups before exiting the drop ship.

Those willing to participate in our group idea should move to one side of the ship, and those that didn't want to, should move to the other side. There were a couple of undecided kids, so I compromised by telling them we'd open the doors and they could see for themselves before deciding. Bellamy backed me up and then we moved to the lever again. Just like before, we pulled it together and smiled at each other as everyone's gasps and comments surrounded us. Yet, no one moved.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Octavia asked from beside Bellamy.

"Why don't you go be the first person on the ground in a hundred years, and let us know?" He encouraged her, and I smiled at the gleam in her eyes.

Bravely, Octavia took several steps further than Bellamy and I had gone. She looked at the sky, the grass and the trees surrounding our landing sight. Then, she swiftly jumped onto the ground.

"We're back, bitches!" She yelled loudly and that seemed to snap everyone else into movement.

"How very eloquent of you, Llittle Sister." Bellamy commented jumping down beside her and she laughed before running towards a group of girls that were holding hands and dancing in a circle together.

"You ready, Princess?" Bellamy asked me, noticing I'd yet to step off the drop ship platform.

I smiled widely and made the small jump to land beside him. No sooner had I landed my feet on solid Earth, Bellamy had picked me up and was swinging me in a circle again, causing me to laugh.

"I hate to break up the ever-flowing love fest, but I thought Jaha told us we were headed towards a mountain with supplies." One of the guys I'd noticed before said from beside us, effectively ending our joyous moment.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, look around for yourself. As far as I can see, there's a lake and plenty of trees, but I don't see any mountains anywhere." He snarked with a roll of his eyes.

We looked around us as best we could, and realized he'd been right. We weren't within any mountain range area, so my eyes cut to Bellamy nervously. He picked up on my expression and decided to do something about it.

"Alright everyone, listen up." He called out. "We've clearly landed somewhere other than where we should have. That means we know nothing about what we can expect to find here. Therefore, we'll need to start setting up our groups as soon as possible. Those of you that wish to go off on your own, you're free to do so. I only ask that you please leave us your names before you go. This way, we can try to keep a head count. Those of you that are staying, please move over this way."

Only two of the older kids wanted to go off on their own but were convinced to stay by one of their friends. Bellamy and I explained what different types of groups we needed, and they seemed ready to comply. It was evident that since we were all on uncharted territory, they seemed to recognize the safety in numbers.

Once the groups were decided upon, some of the youngest were staying at the drop ship to strip and salvage as much as possible from the drop ship. Bellamy would stay there with several others to help with any heavy lifting and try set up some safety boundaries in case of any wild animals. Some of the groups were going north, others west. There was a lake immediately south of us, so the only direction left to go was East., which was the direction my group was heading. Every group would take scraps of parachute material to mark their path and avoid getting lost.

My group consisted of Octavia, Monty, his friend Jasper and a guy named Finn. I was hoping Monty could help me identify plants that might be edible, helpful or harmful. Jasper was reluctant to be away from his friend, or Octavia for that matter. Octavia wanted adventure instead of staying to help Bellamy establish a campsite, but he only seemed to trust me with her. I wasn't sure why Finn decided to come with us, but since he'd aced the Earth Skills course they'd been given, I let him join us.

It didn't take us very long at all to find … something. I just wasn't exactly sure what yet. Up nestled high in the trees was a wide walkway of sorts. It seemed to be going the same direction we were, so we followed along beneath it as its path took us parallel to the lake south of us. Along the way, we saw several ducks and rabbits, but we decided not to hunt them. That wasn't our task, but I was glad to know we'd have food options.

Eventually, the ground beneath our feet seemed to become harder than the grass had been. Upon closer inspection, the grass seemed to be growing up from between rectangular stones. Bricks, I believed they were called.

"This must have been a road before wildlife grew through it." I told my group and they agreed as kept walking.

Moments later the brick floor was more pronounced as the grass growth was left behind, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was a dock with a wide abandoned boat at the edge of the lake. There were also worn and broken signs and structures, but there was something very familiar about what I was seeing.

"Anyone know what "sney World" means?" Octavia asked while wiping at one of the broken signs on a brick wall of a small hut-like structure.

Something in the back of my mind was tingling in familiarity, so when her hand wiped dirt off the corner of the sign, the image revealed clicked into place within my mind.

"Mickey Mouse!" I shouted in shock.

They all questioned me simultaneously, but I was already moving toward the center of the brick floored area, then I looked north. My heart was thundering in my chest as I gazed at the tall castle in the distance. Instantly, I began recalling one of the old movies her parents let her watch as a little girl, before the disc got scratched and no longer worked.

"We're in Disney World. Home of all my favorite childhood fairytales and that…" I pointed at the castle in the distance. "is the princess's castle at the center of a huge amusement park."

"Are you serious? Bellamy used to read me those stories as a little girl. But what is an amusement park?" Octavia spoke following me towards one of the entrances to see it for herself.

"I've read about amusement parks. People built rides, some for fun and others for thrill. They were usually themed after popular movies or stories." Monty explained and got Jasper all excited.

"I'm sure there won't be electricity, so we can't power anything, but I'm sure we can use a lot of these places for shelter." I told them eagerly and Finn nodded in agreement bringing me a folded paper.

"If this map is accurate, and there's no reason to think it isn't, this place is huge. If this place was meant for amusement, I'd venture to guess that it was emptied and likely remained untouched before the bombs. There's probably loads we can salvage in there." Finn explained as I looked at the images on the map labeled Disney's Magic Kingdom.

"This is incredible. We've got to get back to Bellamy and the others." I told them, and Octavia seemed to bounce in place excitedly.

"He's gonna flip." She laughed, and I joined her.

"Now, I like the idea of some of us staying here to get better acquainted with our location, but I still stand behind safety in numbers. That said, I won't force anyone. Who wants to come back and get the others with me, and who wants to stay?" I asked, and Octavia remained by my side as Finn joined us.

"Jasper and I can stay and see what all we can gather by the time you return." Monty told me after they deliberated.

"Yeah, we'd probably only slow you down." Jasper jumped in with a chuckle.

"Alright. That's the plan, then. Please be safe boys. We'll be back soon." I told them and went in the direction we'd come from with Octavia and Finn.

Our walk back seemed shorter than our walk out, but that might have been due to Octavia's excited babbling. She was reading everything from the park's pamphlet and telling me what she was most excited to see. Naturally, that turned out to be everything. I saw Bellamy as soon as we reached the makeshift camp area. He wasn't wearing a shirt while he and another boy were carrying some seats from inside the drop ship. He caught me looking and I would blame the heat for my hot cheeks.

"Bell, oh goodness! You won't believe what we found!" Octavia was running at him with the pamphlet in her hands, not even caring that he almost dropped the seat on his feet because of her exuberance. "Bell, we're in Disney World. You remember all the fairytales you used to read to me? That's where we landed!" She yelled, jumping excitedly in his face, which made him smile.

"Are you serious?" He asked her and turned to me for confirmation.

"Yeah, the amusement park is only about a ten-minute walk in that direction. Monty and Jasper are trying to see what they can gather, but I was thinking we could all go there. I'm not sure how much of damage there might be, but there's bound to be better shelter than anything we make out here." I told him, and he nodded with excitement.

"Take a look, Bell." Octavia told him, thrusting the pamphlet into his hands. "Finn thinks this huge place probably remained untouched since before the bombs. It's not only safe, but likely a jackpot of helpful things."

"Is the castle still standing?" Wells asked from behind me and I nearly respond happily, remembering how we used to play pretend as kids after watching the movie, but I caught myself in time.

"Yes, as far as I could see." I told him simply and I noticed the light go out of his eyes at my bland tone, but he smiled at me anyway.

"As much as I want to head there now, we've got groups out that we need to wait for. Once they're back, we can leave. What do you say?" Bellamy asked me, and I nodded.

"If a small group wants to go help Jasper and Monty, that couldn't hurt." I added, and several people volunteered.

Octavia was the first to say she wanted to go back, informing Bell that she knew the way and promising she'd be okay. Harper, the first girl to thank me before I opened the drop ship doors, followed Octavia's lead. In all, we selected a group of eight go help Monty and Jasper. Among them were Finn, the smallest girl Charlotte, the snarky guy named John Murphey. Another one named Atom, and a girl named Fox. Lastly, Nathan Miller, whom I recognized as the son of the head guard, decided to join them.

After they left, I sat beside Bellamy to wait for the exploring groups to return. I asked to look through the pamphlet he still held and began making mental notes of the places I wanted to go see. Luckily, the map had a numbered and color-coded legend to one side and even more information on the back. Bellamy wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I let myself lean against his side comfortably. I paused my reading, wanting to just be in the moment with him.

"I'm surprised by how natural and comfortable I am with you, considering we only just met today." I commented softly. "Is it the same for you or is this kind of typical for you?" I heard myself asking before I thought better of it.

"So, I have a reply and a confession." He chuckled lightly.

"No, this is not typical for me, at all. I've only had one girlfriend before, but I didn't feel for her in three months, what I already feel for you." He said but before I could respond, he spoke again. "I hadn't been able to admit it to myself before today, but I finally figured out the reason I couldn't ever give her my heart as she often complained to me."

"Why?" I asked.

"You clearly don't remember, but today isn't the first time we've met." At his words, I pulled myself out from under his arm to sit up straight and look him in the eyes.

"Bell, I'd remember if I'd met you before today." I assured him, but he just laughed while shaking his head.

"It was during my last few months of school before I could graduate and begin guard training. I was a credit short from some classes I missed when O had gotten sick. Mom and I started working odd-end jobs for extra water and food for her. Anyway, the only classes that were still taking enrollees were literature and geometry. With my love of reading and my dislike of all things math, it was a no brainer." He told me with a chuckle, as I struggled to understand how this story correlated with him saying we'd met before.

"I don't get it."

"I was late to enroll, so I was assigned to props for the end of term performance of 'A Cinderella Masquerade'." He said, and I gasped.

"I played Cinderella in that. It was the week before my fifteenth birthday. You were there?" I questioned, finally putting some of the pieces together, but still wracking my head for any memories of Bellamy back then.

"Like I said I was assigned to props because I was late to enroll. The morning of the performance, the professor asked if anyone could play the prince because …"

"Wells got sick that morning." I interrupted him suddenly remembering. "Did you know he faked getting sick because he didn't want to have to kiss me?" I joked until the final pin dropped and I stared him in the eyes.

"It was you! You were my mysterious, masked Prince Charming!" I realized as my heart beat extremely fast in my chest.

"I knew the lines because I used to read the story to Octavia all the time." He shrugged but I could see the apprehension in his eyes.

"I tried to find you afterwards, but no one knew who'd filled in for Wells. By the time I got the nerve to ask the professor, he told me he'd forgotten."

"I was an eighteen-year-old upperclassman that developed a crush on a younger student. I asked the teacher not to tell anyone. Why'd you try looking for me?" He asked curiously but I could tell he really wanted to know the answer.

"I developed a crush on a masked stranger that had given me my first kiss. I desperately wanted to know who he was, but never found him."

"And how do you feel, now that you know? Still crushing on him?" He asked with half worried, have hopeful smirk.

"No… not really a crush anymore." I whispered honestly as I leaned in and kissed him while loud whistles, clapping and catcalls surrounded us. "It feels like a lot more than a crush now." I told him as I pulled my lips away and smiled.

I looked around us and realized that a lot of groups, if not all, had returned. I looked up at the sun and estimated that we might still have a couple of daylight hours left.

"We should do a head count to make sure we're all back before we set off." I told Bellamy once I faced him again, only to find he was already looking at me.

"Definitely more than a crush, Princess." He stated genuinely before pecking my lips with a quick kiss before standing up and offering his hand to help me up.

We went about finalizing the head count and confirmed everyone was accounted for. We had plenty of firewood and makeshift tools which allowed the hunting group to catch several ducks and a rabbit. The only concern we had was the heat, versus the risk of drinking the lake water or not. I asked that we hold off for the time being and went on to tell them all about where we landed. Everyone was excited to get a move on and as Bellamy and I walked hand in hand, I could only hope that the group we'd sent before us had found some useful things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magical Place on Earth – Chapter 3 (BellamyPOV)**

By the time Clarke and I reached the entrance to the amusement park, there were only a couple of hours left before it got dark. I took in everything as best I could, and despite the foliage growth, it was evident that this place was an amazing sight to behold in its prime.

"Hey guys, welcome to the Magic Kingdom! Just wait until you see everything we've gathered already. We didn't want to venture too far into the park until everyone was here." Monty called out to us excitedly.

"Please tell me there's some water. I'm not too sure about trusting that lake just yet." Clarke responded hopeful as ever as she approached a structure labeled Railroad.

"Not just some, Clarke … A mega-load!" Jasper called out, jumping out from behind a stack of cube-shaped crates that seemed to be entirely wrapped in a thick plastic.

"Seriously?" Clarke asked enthusiastically.

"Yup. These are just four of the ten crates from this one building, alone. We brought them out because we wanted you to check them before we drank any. Each crate contains a hundred water bottles, or four packs of 25 water bottles. So far, Clarke, each of the buildings surrounding this entrance, has several of these crates inside. There's are tons of other useful things, clothing and different food packages, but I'm not sure how edible they'll be after a hundred years." Monty told us.

"Luckily, water doesn't expire, and these are all air-sealed. That's the best news I've heard in quite a long time, guys." Clarke commented happily as she pulled out two bottles and handed one of them to me. "Drink, Bellamy, everyone. We haven't hydrated for too many hours." She instructed just before taking a gulp of her own bottle and signaling the rest of our arrivals to do the same.

"Thanks, Princess. Where's Octavia?" I asked the duo.

"She and Harper got Finn and Murphy to help them sort through whatever they could get their hands on over there." Monty answered as they pointed a few buildings away, towards a building labeled Town Square Restaurant.

I thanked them and turned to Clarke, wanting to ask if she wanted to remain there or wanted to come with me to find my sister.

"Bell, I think this place is big enough to house us all for the night. We can explore the rest of the park tomorrow. Do you want to go find Octavia or explore some more nearby?" Clarke asked and I was about to suggest we do both, but then heard O calling out.

"Hey Bell, Clarke. We found about another twenty cases of water bottles over here, and that's not all. Obviously most of food is no longer edible, but we found countless unopened packages of spices, salts and sugars. There are also several airtight unopened barrels of cooking oil. None of that goes bad, right?" She asked excitedly as she reached us with Finn, Harper and Murphy trailing her.

"No, Octavia. It doesn't. I think I might cry, I'm so damned happy." Clarke replied, and I wrapped an arm around the two most important women of my life.

"Good work, O!" I said, kissing the top of her head. "Clarke wanted to explore a bit of the other buildings across from where you were before nightfall. Interested?"

"Nah, I'm looking forward to relaxing a bit with some of the others. I'll save you guys a spot near me for when you come back." She said, pulling away to follow Harper, Finn and Murphy.

"Drink some water, O." I called, and she rolled her eyes with a smile and nodded.

"Shall we?" Clarke asked, and I gladly took her hand in mine, saying she should lead us where ever she wanted to go.

"So, I saw on the map that the brick building beside that City Hall one contains restrooms. I want to see what we find in the City Hall building first, and then I want to check out the restrooms situation. What do you say?" She asked as she practically dragged us in that direction anyway, making me chuckle.

"Let's do it." I agreed, pretty much ready to follow her anywhere.

We had to push and jiggle the City Hall door a bit to make it budge open, but we got inside. There were countless frames on walls covered in dust, but the images were still visible. Clarke began wandering around and we came to a hallway of doors. I noticed she paused at the one on the far end and when she opened it, she gasped, so I hurried towards her.

I noticed the door was labeled Mickey's Clinic before I looked inside. It was a large room for a medical center. While I imagined many things were long expired, it was evident in her excitement that there was still plenty that could be of use.

"Bellamy, this is more than I could have hoped for. There are loads of clean and unopened gauze and bandages. There are sterile needles and tools." She exclaimed, and I could see how those would be useful.

I watched with a smile on my face as she rummaged through cabinets and drawers. Every once in a while, she would whoop in excitement as she found medical treasures. I felt there were other rooms I should be checking, but I couldn't stop myself from watching her in her element. Suddenly, she gasped loudly, and her hands flew to her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked already moving to her side to see multiple smaller versions of the cubed packages, similarly wrapped like the water crates.

"Bell, these here are antibiotics, and those are topical anesthetics." She said as she marveled at the stacks in the floor to ceiling cabinet. "If anyone gets hurt or sick, I can treat them. We have real means here, Bellamy. This is so much better than trying to identify exotic plant life that we aren't familiar with."

"That's wonderful, Clarke. I'm not exactly hoping anyone gets hurt, but it's good to know these are here." I responded honestly, and she nodded.

"And over there, I found antiseptics, alcohol, and even some mild pain pills. I'm not sure if the pain pills are still effective, but the rest is still alright to be used. Anyway, we can come back here any time. Come, lets us go see about the restrooms." She told me, and I followed behind her, noticing there was a definite bounce to her steps.

As soon as we exited the City Hall building, we turned left and ran into Wells. He looked surprised to see us, but immediately cheered up when he realized it was us.

"I was just going to come find you, both. You'll never guess what I found." He told us with a wide smile.

"The restrooms are that way, right? We were already on our way to check them out." Clarke told him dryly.

"Okay, but Clarke… they still work. I don't know how, but the pluming works!" He all but yelled, shocking Clarke and me.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, and he shook his head, still smiling brightly.

"It's true. There are two sets of restrooms. One of them has twenty toilet stalls on one side with ten sinks with running water. The other has ten toilet stalls and ten urinals, as well as ten sinks that work. I also found a storage door filled with cleaning products, hand soaps and stacks upon stacks or toilet paper, too."

"Oh, my goodness. This is the best news … well almost as good as the clinic we found! Show me, I want to see." Clarke responded eagerly before speeding off towards the restrooms, clearly having forgotten whatever reason she'd been hostile towards Wells.

I noticed the boy's shock on his face, at Clarke's lack of animosity towards him. His face then broke into a biter sweet smile before we went to follow her. I wanted to know what he could have done to earn her ire, when all I'd ever seen from Clarke was undying kindness and compassion. I wouldn't pry, and I would let her tell me in her own time, but I did have something to say to Wells.

"Hey, man. Hold up a second?" I called only low enough for him to hear me, and he turned to me.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Clarke, and it's not my business. I don't know if she´ll hold that grudge forever or not, and it's not my place to question her. I can see how you care for her. Therefore, I just want to tell you, man to man, that I care for her too. I don't have any issues with you, and I don't want any. I ask that you please not push her, because I'll be on her side, no matter what." I spoke my peace and waited to see if he'd acknowledge my not-so veiled threat at the end.

"I appreciate your words, Bellamy. You're right that I care about her, that girl is the sister I never had. I've known her my whole life and I lost her trust. It's not my place to tell you, so I'll leave that to her. In any case, I'm glad she has you now. I'm still not sure how safe this world is yet, and if she won't let me be close to keep her safe, I feel better knowing you'll be there. I don't want any problems with you either. Even still, even if Clarke doesn't want me at her side, I'll still be watching her back." His words were a relief and I was glad to know he wasn't pining after her romantically, but his responding warning didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Then, I'm glad we understand each other." I told him and made my way towards the restrooms.

"Same here." He said and followed behind me.

"There you are. I was wondering where you guys went. Did you notice that there are separate female and male restrooms? These Disney people really thought of everything." Clarke told me, coming to stand by my side. "You ready to head back to the others, or do you need to use the toilet?" She asked.

"I do. Give me a few minutes?" I responded, and she looked towards Wells with animosity once again, before nodding in my direction.

"I'll wait outside. Wells, would you please let the others know we have functioning restrooms?" She used her best civil tone, and he simply nodded and hurried away. "I'll wait outside for you and instruct the others when they get here." She told me with a smile.

"Great idea. I'll be a few minutes." I told her and placed a quick peck on her lips before she walked out.

After a few minutes, a group of guys piled in as I was washing my hands and rubbing my face clean at the sink. Naturally, they were excited to have functioning restrooms and running water. Told them to organize themselves in lines but advised them to hurry as best they could. I really wanted to do another head count once everyone finished and met back up at the Railroad Station.

I had a few minutes to myself as I sat on the bench outside the restrooms. I thought over what I'd done to get on the drop ship with Octavia. I hadn't breathed a word to anyone, but the guilt and worry were eating me up. I knew that I hadn't fired a kill shot as I'd been instructed. In fact, I aimed at Jaha's right shoulder instead, but I'd still shot the Chancellor. It was only a small blessing that our comms were down, and the wristbands had stopped working. There was a slim chance they'd know we survived and I looked forward to living in peace with O and Clarke.

"Hey, Big Brother. What's got you that pout on your face?" Octavia asked, coming to sit beside me, causing me to sigh.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet but suffice it to say, I did something I'm not proud of to get on the ship with you." I told her, and she nodded.

"I thought as much. I know we hadn't seen each other in months, but I knew you weren't a guard anymore after everything. Does Clarke know yet?" She asked lightly, and I felt my heart stop before I shook my head. "I'll forgive you anything, Bell. You're my brother and the only family I have left. I've always known that man you are, and the rules we break to survive, don't change who you truly are. But Clarke, she doesn't know you like that yet. She hasn't ever had to shave off a few principles to get by. She might not understand at first, but it will go a long way if you are honest with her."

"When did you get so smart, Little Sister?" I asked with a forced smile because I knew she was right about me coming clean with Clarke, and that terrified me.

"You taught me almost everything I know." She answered and nudged my shoulder with a giggle.

"Good evening, Blake siblings. Am I interrupting?" Clarke came to stand next to us.

"Not at all, just marveling over all the wonders of this place. Are we heading back?" Octavia answered as I moved to stood and helped my sister up.

"Yeah, I think the last of them are just finishing up. Bell, what do you think of counting everyone once we're back. There are a hundred of us and I want to make sure we're all accounted for before trying to get some sleep." Clarke asked, and I chuckled, revealing that I'd already thought do that.

"So, our status on Earth has changed. We don't necessarily need to remain in task groups, nor do we think we have to be so strict about wandering. However, we must remain vigilant and careful. We still don't know the lay of this land, its creatures or any possible toxins. Be cautious of what you ingest or touch." Clarke told them, and they seemed to take her words to heart.

"Some of these building might be unstable, so I'd like to discourage everyone from exploring alone, in case you run into trouble or get hurt. We have more than enough maps for everyone but maybe we should use a buddy or group system and stick to daylight hours over the next few days." I explained, and no one seemed to have a problem with that, so I nodded at Clarke.

"I'd also like to ask you all to use souvenir notebooks and pens from that building to document your findings. Everything is relevant and could mean the difference between useful shelter, food, or danger. Take notes of structural damages, which could mean radiation seeped into any edibles there. We have nothing but time, so there shouldn't be any rushing that could lead you into rough or dangerous situations. The Arc believes us to expendable and unworthy. I know they're wrong, I've seen you all step up after only a day. We are recolonizing Earth, people. What better way to prove them all wrong, than being smart, productive and valuable members of our new home?" Clarke really had a way with words, and it was clear that her words had inspired many of them by the looks on their faces.

"Until a more permanent sleeping solution can be found, we should all meet back here by sunset. This is to be a home for us all to share peacefully, so we need to guarantee our safety. That starts with learning the danger zones. After we eat each night, we'll share our notes detailing what we've all found." I told the group and many of them nodded seriously while others just looked happy to become explorers.

After those discussions were over, we went about preparing the food that had been hunted earlier and setting up areas for sleeping. After everyone had ate happily and socialized for a while. Some kids figured out how to remove their wristbands, then Jasper made a truly meaningful suggestion.

"We should make a shrine. Over there…" Jasper pointed across the street in front of our Railroad Station, to the circle center where a tall pole was erected near a bench with a statue of a man and Mickey Mouse, as Clarke told us he was named. "I say we pile the hundred wristbands against the pole to signify who we were before we came down and remind us of who we will become."

Everyone cheered at his words and I wanted to join them, but I suddenly felt very small. I took a deep breath, in an attempt to get over feeling left out. Suddenly, a voice rang out and called attention to the fact that there would be ninety-nine wristbands for each of the delinquents sent down, not a hundred. Then, Wells decided to speak on my behalf, to my utter mortification.

"You're right Finn. It doesn't seem right to have a shrine with only ninety-nine pieces, leaving out an integral person since our arrival here, just because he's not a delinquent with a wristband like us." Wells told them, leaving me speechless because he had no idea what I'd done to get here.

"I agree. Bellamy should be represented on our shrine." Clarke smiled at him sweetly

"We are The Hundred, and that sounds way better than The Ninety-nine. We couldn't be 'The 100' without Bellamy." Jasper chimed in, making everyone chuckle.

I looked at everyone's expectant faces and caught Octavia's watery eyes. She was the only one clued into how I was feeling, even if she didn't know the exact reason. She stepped forward and took my hand.

"My brother kept my existence a secret my whole life and did whatever was needed to help our mother provide food and water for me. I owe him my life and I won't ever stop being grateful. He might not have been arrested and sent down with a wristband, but he is most certainly a delinquent like the rest of us." Octavia told them all with a watery smile in my direction, and my heart clenched at her words before she continued.

"I'm sure he has something he can add to our shine that represents who he was and who he will become." Clarke spoke up and turned to me as the others looked on wondering what I would contribute.

After only a moment, I knew exactly what I needed to shed in hopes of moving forward. Once everyone placed their wristbands at the pole, I added my piece, and everyone cheered me on. They didn't know the meaning behind my actions and I wouldn't clue them in if I didn't need to. But as I tied the guard jacket I stole to get close enough to the chancellor and earn my spot on the ship, I felt a weight lift from me. I still felt guilty for what I did, but this would serve as a reminder to be and do better than I had in the past.

The next morning, everyone cleaned up as best they could at the sinks. We all changed into clean clothing from the closest gift shop and began organizing the exploration groups. There were a hundred of us, and a lot of ground to cover. After some chatting, there were several points made about not everyone setting off to explore right away.

Harper wanted to organize our Railroad Station to better suit our numbers because we didn't know if or how soon we'd find better sleeping arrangements. The Main Street Railroad Station would be our home base every night until after all, so she asked for nine volunteers to help make it work. Harper reminded us that the map showed additional stations in Frontierland and Fantasyland like the one we were staying at. She proposed having part of her team split to follow the tracks all the way around, and report back whatever they found. The remaining ones would organize the sleeping area and arrange supplies more efficiently.

Monty said he was sure there had to be floor plans and possibly, engineering plans available. He was hoping to find those plans and the old power generators. Monty wanted to start at the City Hall building, and I thought he was on to something. When Monty mentioned it could be a bigger job than he could handle alone and asked if anyone with engineering knowledge might want to help, several hands went up and his group of ten was settled.

Clarke explained that she planned to stay in the Main Street area. She mentioned the clinic and medical supplies she found the day before, but said she was sure there was bound to be more to find. Clarke told us that with everyone headed towards unknown terrain, accidents were bound to happen. She wanted to have the clinic ready to go and asked if anyone with medical training or interests in learning wanted to help her, and her group of ten was set rather quickly.

Octavia commended Clarke's thoughtfulness and decided to stay on Main Street too. O said she wanted to form a meal team that could help find and prepare foods that might still be viable and produced with our limited resources. Octavia rationalized that with everyone going on their searches, someone needed to sort out the meal plans for lunch and dinner. She admitted wanting to explore, but echoed Clarke's reasoning that they'd all have plenty of time to explore. Octavia wanted to contribute what she could for the time being. After her explanation, her group of ten was quickly set and she'd earned a very proud look from Clarke, a tight hug from me and everyone's gratitude.

Miller, as Nate asked to be called because there was another Nate in our hundred, brought up his concern about security. A few people raised their brows, so he elaborated. He said that since we had no method communication, he and a group should use the castle to be our lookouts. He wanted to use the binoculars found at the gift shop, to keep an eye on the exploring groups from high ground at the center of it all. That way, if anyone got into trouble or hurt, his team could rush over to help. I smiled broadly and thanked him for his suggestion, as did everyone else.

Fifty had set plans for the day, which left the other half to explore the five lands of our kingdom. I figured the fairest way to do so, was send our five groups of ten. I chose nine to accompany me to Adventureland. Murphy would take nine with him to Frontierland. Wells got nine for Liberty Square and the western side of the Fantasyland that extended just north of the castle. Finn and his nine planned to start at the northeastern most corner of Fantasyland and work their way back. Lastly, Jasper and his nine would explore Tomorrowland.

I reminded everyone to grab their pens and notebooks, pens, and water bottles. Clarke added her reminders to be careful, vigilant, and detailed in their notebooks. Then, she made them promise to look out for one another, so some of the kids joked by called her Mom as they thanked her. She just rolled her eyes at their antics before coming to my side.

"You, especially, need to promise to be careful." She told me. "I already have some idea of your capability of going to extremes when you think someone is in need, based on what Octavia revealed about you last night. I don't want to worry about mending pieces of you as evidence of what you might do if someone is in danger or needs protecting. As it is, I can only imagine what I don't yet know, and I wont push. But I can tell something's been weighing you and I want you back in one piece, so we can discuss it whenever you're ready." I should have been shocked by her words or how well Clarke could read me, but I could already read her as well as she seemed to read me, so I let my eyes fall closed and nodded.

"I promise, Princess. And you're right, of course. I've wanted to come clean with you, but I admit that I'm scared of your reaction. I'm scared to lose you when we've only just started something I've wanted for a long time." I confessed laying my cards bare.

She looked me in the eyes for several seconds, before she let her eyes fall closed for a second. When she opened them again, I saw her acceptance and determination shining through.

"Whatever you did, and I'm now quite certain was bad and potentially very serious, I'll find a way to understand. I know its soon for us, but I can see the man you are, Bellamy. I've seen the remorse weighing on you heavily. I know that whatever you did, you must have been desperate and probably not left with much of a choice. We can talk later, when you're ready, just don't be scared about my reaction, Bell. Just remember that we were all locked up for a reason, and so was I." She told me and reached up to kiss my lips, leaving me no choice but to pour all my emotions into our kiss.

We pulled away after several seconds, only to receive loud whistles and catcalls, which made us laugh. I thanked her and promised again to stay safe and that we would talk later, if she promised to take care of herself in return. Clarke agreed, and I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Next, I gave similar instruction to Octavia about staying safe. Then, I reached my group and lead them towards our destination with a map in my hand and hope in my heart.


End file.
